Give Me Love
by Sophia Chase
Summary: Actors Candice Accola and Joseph Morgan don't like each other at first but being forced to act together means they can't avoid the simmering attraction developing behind the scenes. Fast forward 8 years and they're due to appear in two fan conventions but given all the baggage and unresolved issues things aren't going to run as smoothly as organisers would hope.
1. Hello

**I'm so excited about the Jodice cons coming up this year, I felt the need to write a little FF based on them (kill me if it's more than 10 parts) leading up to June. A kind of a behind the scenes look into what could have been past and present. Some is taken from a jodice two-part drabble I did a while back and never finished but most is brand new. And no spouses exist for obvious reasons!**

 **Picks up in the future but with flashbacks going back to 2011 when they first met. Hope you like it!**

 **Give Me Love**

 **Part 1: Hello**

 _They say that time's supposed to heal you...But I ain't done much healing_

 ** _June - 2019 - Los Angeles CA_**

What exactly do you say to the person who can see straight through you?

That was Candice's biggest challenge ahead of Bloody Night Con in seven days, not that she was counting. She hadn't seen Joseph in eighteen months and although he continued to plague her thoughts, at least she didn't have to actually converse with him. Talk about awkward if she did.

Hello and how are you didn't seem to cut it after all they'd been through together and apart the past eight years.

It was a cool, grey afternoon in Los Angeles, Candice was stretched out in the love seat by her window nursing a cup of herbal tea. In fact, it was French Earl Grey, something Joseph had introduced into her diet all those years ago. Something she couldn't quite let go of yet. If any ex-boyfriend had given or introduced her to anything it would find itself in the closest garbage bin straight after the break-up.

With him it was different.

The Chelsea FC jersey he gifted her still hung in the wardrobe (even though she supported Arsenal just to annoy him), his first edition copy of _Great Expectations_ and the sketches he did while they holidayed in Saint Barts were housed in the den and the remnants of Acqua Di Gio hidden away in the bathroom cabinet. Most people would put that down to forgetfulness. After all, you can't be expected to remember everything left over during a break-up. But Candice knew every single item and where they were, she just didn't want to part with them. Hence why Joseph Morgan was scattered all throughout her apartment to this day, not that she advertised the fact for obvious reasons.

She fingered the silver, antique locket around her neck. It was the last remaining piece of him and she liked to wear it close to her heart when she was alone. Not all the time but in moments of reflection. They were picnicking in Tuscany, their May birthdays only a few weeks apart, soaking up the wine, pasta and sunshine during a break in filming. He'd plucked the gift from what seemed like thin air, housed in a white box with a royal, blue ribbon. Her favourite colour.

The locket's exterior was flawless but the best was yet to come. She could still remember how he laid her against his chest as the sun set over the hills and told her the story of his grandparents who were split apart during the war and how they came back to each other again stronger and even more in love. The fact he'd placed their faded, black and white picture next to theirs in the locket was enough to cause a few tears and a thank you that lasted quite a few subsequent days in their hotel room.

He never asked for it back and Candice was glad he didn't. Maybe it was selfish but it just meant too much to return.

She picked up her phone, scrolling through her social media feed as she did so often. Candice knew that looking at her twitter feed was never a good idea. If she wanted a reminder of her relationship with Joseph it was plastered across her timeline on a daily basis. Granted the photos were either scenes they shared from the shows or creative fan edits but they all stirred the same feelings inside.

Candice didn't want to but she missed him. Still. She was happy his latest directorial foray into film had been such a success. If there was something Candice knew it was how good he was at directing people, she'd been one of his star performers in the bedroom after all.

Looking back, Candice would never forget the first time they met at the Craft Services table on set. It was season two of T _he Vampire Diaries_ and his character was cast as the big bad and from what Candice knew they wouldn't really have any scenes together but it didn't stop her from thinking he was all sorts of cute with that accent and those dimples.

 _ **February - 2011 - Atlanta, GA**_

 _"Did the new guy smirk at you?" Candice asked Kat earnestly._

 _They were in wardrobe after lunch break and she couldn't stop thinking about the way Joseph had been looking at her while they spoke. They'd just met so she thought it was strange, not to mention a little rude. Just because he had a gorgeous accent and lips the colour of deep crimson didn't give him the right to think he was God's greatest gift. Although Ian was an exact and nauseating replica of that, so why should she be surprised?_

 _"I think he has a name, Candice." Kat mumbled from the corner where she was changing her top behind the makeshift screen._

 _"That's not the point."_

 _"What do you mean smirk? He's always been perfectly polite and professional with me. What did he say anyway?"_

 _"Wished me good afternoon and then I asked him how he's finding everything on set given he's just come onboard." They'd been shooting for the better part of the morning and the hungry hordes had made their way to the craft services table absolutely famished. Her eyes were firmly focused on the sushi, Candice was pretty certain she could have finished the entire plate on her own._

 _"Sounds pretty inoffensive, maybe that's just the way he smiles at people, did you ever think that?" Kat asked, finally emerging from changing her clothes for the next scene and looking at her curiously,_

 _"You didn't see it, Kat," she sighed. "It was almost like..."_

 _"He was trying not to laugh?"_

 _"Excuse me?" Kat let out a giggle, moving closer and wiping her face with a tissue she'd swiped from the nearby table. "What are you doing?"_

 _"You, uh, have some rice on your cheek," she smiled, knowingly._

 _"What?" She asked rubbing her face, slightly mortified._

 _"Seems like someone was trying to hide that fact and obviously it took the form of a smirk." Candice went from completely embarrassed to annoyed in seconds. How dare he do that?_

 _"The least he could have done was say something rather than embarrass me like that in front of the cast and crew," she muttered._

 _"You just met the guy, he probably thought it wasn't polite to call you out about food on your face. It doesn't make for the easiest first conversation."_

 _"Yet instead he was secretly laughing at me," she growled. "You know, I'm just happy that we don't have any scenes together because I'm not sure I could stand that smirk and those dimples from such a close proximity."_

 _"Sounds like someone was paying an awful lot of attention to someone's dimples," she grinned. Candice didn't respond just busied herself for the next scene._

 _From then Candice made it her mission to steer clear of the new guy, until it became almost impossible to avoid him. That's what you got for being on a hit TV show and having to do publicity together. And there was no bigger publicity opportunity than the annual Comic Con in San Diego._

 ** _July - 2011 - San Diego, CA_**

 _This wasn't her first Comic Con, so it was going to be easy right? But apparently the powers above in the network decided to invite him along for the first time._ _Candice was generally very welcoming but she still wasn't quite sure what to think of their newest cast member._

 _Given he was pretty much the most evil character to hit the Vampire Diaries in its entire run so far, no one was expecting such a frenzied reception. Turns out a lot of the girls there seemed to have a thing for the bad guy. Candice really should have known._

 _She found herself looking across at Joseph at the signing table, his dark, blonde hair curled over his ears and that grey, fitted t-shirt highlighting his toned chest. He didn't scrub up too badly and it seemed like the screaming legions of female fans wholeheartedly agreed. Ever since their first meeting all those months ago they'd barely had any interaction, mainly because they didn't share any scenes._

 _After the craziness of 5000 screaming fans at the panel earlier in the day and a never ending number of interviews it was time for the after party, an opportunity to let loose and really enjoy themselves. Given they were all staying in the same hotel it seemed normal that they made their way together however for some reason it was just him and her crossing the street while surrounded by screaming photographers._

 _Candice was trying not to stare at just how adorable he looked in that suit while making sure her strapless, aqua dress was still in place as they walked brusquely to avoid the cameras. If there was one thing she knew about Joseph from their day at Comic Con it was just how overwhelmed he seemed to be around the press. For Candice it was actually refreshing given how arrogant some actors could be. Maybe she'd misjudged him?_

 _One of the photographers got too close, knocking her slightly and Joseph reached forward without thinking. His hand grazed her lower back and Candice felt herself shiver slightly. "Are you okay, love?"_

 _"Um, yeah, thanks," she mumbled, her gaze cast downwards. "It's uh just a little cold." She cursed inwardly thinking what a lame excuse it was. The one thing Candice knew without a doubt was that 90 degrees on a Summer night in San Diego wasn't in the least bit cold and she was sure he was aware of that fact._

 _"If I had a jacket I'd give it to you," he promised choosing to ignore her lie, steering her towards their destination. Maybe it wasn't the best look given the press would misconstrue anything but right now she didn't give a damn, it felt far too good having his hand on her back._

 _"Nice to see chivalry isn't completely dead," she smirked, and by his expression he couldn't miss the sarcastic tone in her voice._

 _"Is there something I'm missing?" Joseph murmured, trying to avoid the inquisitive stares of the reporters loitering close by. "You realise I'm a_ _gentleman, right?"_

 _"A gentleman who doesn't tell a girl she has rice stuck to her cheek?"_

 _"I didn't want to be rude," he insisted, his cheeks colouring slightly with embarrassment. She'd never admit it aloud but it was pretty cute._

 _"Trust me, Morgan, a girl needs to know these things even if she barely knows you."_

 _"Noted, Accola," he grinned._

 _"Um, we're here," she said, gesturing towards the hotel where the party was being held. "You can let go of me now." As soon as Candice said it she regretted it as he lifted his hand from her lower back. She gave him a thankful smile and breezed into the party like the professional actress she was. But she'd be lying if she couldn't still feel the residual heat on her back._

 ** _October - 2011 - Atlanta, GA_**

 _"Social media is going to go nuts," Candice murmured, laying herself out on the bed. "You know if it's anything like the response from you putting your hand on my back at Comic Con in July."_

 _"I was only trying to protect you," he replied, flashing her one of his winning smiles._

 _They were currently at the Forbes house ready to film their second ever scene together. Candice would be lying if it wasn't a big moment for her. She'd always been able to hide her attraction for him because they didn't share any scenes, well until now that was. Now she had to be in close proximity and in a bed of all things. She wasn't quite sure what the writers were getting at given she'd been so hot and heavy with Michael's character Tyler lately._

 _"Funnily enough I didn't need protection and we both know that," she smirked. "I really should have known Klaus would order Tyler to bite me only to ride in on his horse and save the day."_

 _"I think you've misjudged Klaus, he really can be a nice guy," he offered, winking in her direction. "Speaking of which, I better go wrangle my horse in anticipation."_

 _Candice would be lying if she didn't think he was cute. She'd been so quick to write him off as one of your typical, egotistical actors she came across daily (not naming any names of course) but he had this adorable wit that she couldn't quite resist. Ever since he'd placed his hand on her back in July she'd been a little distracted by those lips and those damn dimples too._

 _Candice was an actor first and foremost and the scene played out exactly as planned but she couldn't deny just how good it felt to have his body pressed up against hers in bed as she pretended to drink from his wrist. His chest seemed so much more toned than she'd imagined and the smell of his spicy aftershave was definitely causing a few foreign feelings to take over. It was all done in one take, unheard of but Candice knew their underlying chemistry had definitely played its part in creating such a perfect scene._

 _"Don't worry I'm not counting," he smiled rising from the bed, as the crew moved away in preparedness for the next scene._

 _"I'm sorry?"_

 _"You know the number of times I've saved you."_

 _"Oh p-uh-lease," she groaned, rolling her eyes as she did. Candice was finding it more and more difficult not to act on her burgeoning feelings for him and she secretly hoped they got more time to spend with each other on set as an excuse._

 _TBC..._

 ** _Fun Real Life Fact: Joseph first saw Candice at the craft services table with rice on her face_**


	2. All of the Stars

**Thanks for the nice reviews and comments, lovelies. I'm glad you're liking it! So, I have a question. Not that we want to see Jodice with anyone else but I need some ideas for potential love interests (not their current spouses). Some that would make for an interesting and possibly humorous, jealous scenario. Let me know!**

 **Give Me Love**

 **Part 2: All of the Stars**

 _ **June - 2019 – London, UK**_

 _ **It's just another night**_ _ **and I'm staring at the moon...I saw a shooting star**_ _ **a**_ _ **nd thought of you.**_

Joseph wasn't sure how long he'd been staring out the window. One minute the sun was setting in brilliant streaks of bright pink and orange on the horizon and the next it was dark and the sky filled with a shower of stars.

He was due to fly out the next morning but no amount of cocoa or sleeping pills were going to help him relax knowing what the next day held in store.

Candice Accola.

Two words that had the ability to mess with his composure.

Two words that stirred up more memories than any other.

Two words that meant more to him than anything and anyone.

A shooting star emerged moving through the sky breaking him from his thoughts and filling Joseph with a familiar warmth. She loved astronomy so much so that she'd researched the best place to observe it in its full glory. Like Caroline Forbes, Candice Accola had researching down to a fine, but only slightly neurotic, art. They were camping in Chaco Canyon in New Mexico. As promised the heavens were putting on a brilliant show as they lay on the ground his arm securely around her. She'd squealed excitedly when the shooting star appeared unexpectedly and Joseph would never forget the way she berated him for not wishing on it when he had the chance.

Maybe if he had things would be different. Tonight, he wasn't taking any chances and quickly made his wish. Not that he was holding out much hope but the fact it happeared within days of their reunion seemed almost fitting.

Although they weren't together anymore and hadn't seen each other in eighteen months, he still thought about her incessantly. What she was doing, who she was with and if she ever thought about him like he did her. It just about drove him crazy.

He read the tabloids trying to find out anything he could and every time a new 'love interest' was mentioned Joseph found himself more and more worked up about it. Of course he usually didn't take stock in media reports because they had been wrong about him so many times but it didn't stop him from obsessing and devising strategies on how to break them apart.

Of course Joseph never acted on it, he had a reputation to protect after all, but he kind of wished he could. His mother had told him as a young boy warring with the girl next door that one day he might find someone that he didn't just see as an adversary. Of course he'd asked what that meant and she'd said he'd fall madly in love when he was older and not expecting it. Being eight and extremely scared of 'girl germs' Joseph didn't think that was remotely possible.

Until he ran into Candice at the craft services table with rice stuck to her cheek. Of course he wanted to tell her, in fact his first instinct was to rub it away just to check that her creamy skin was as soft to touch as it looked. But he didn't. Joseph prided himself on being the gentleman his mother raised.

Turns out not telling her about the rice was actually ungentlemanly. Go figure. But that's what he liked about Candice. The fact she had no qualms in telling him just what she thought. Joseph knew then that he was in trouble. Beauty and brains was a tough combination to beat.

It didn't help that just as his attraction grew so did the number of scenes they shared together. It seemed like the viewing public could sense the chemistry between them that Joseph had felt since that first day. Not that he was complaining about spending more time with Candice and hopefully getting to know her better. The cast and crew raved about her, apparently there was no one she didn't share chemistry with but Joseph hoped he could change that and be the only one. He'd always been competitive so saw it as a professional challenge. Nothing else.

Famous last words.

 _ **March - 2012 - Atlanta, GA**_

 _Joseph found himself missing home for the first time in a while. Although he'd been working in the States for close to a year now it didn't stop him wanting all of the familiarities from home. He'd spoken to his mother and thoughts of her amazing cooking had infiltrated his brain which he carried with him onto set._

 _This was the day he saved Caroline from Alaric's clutches at the high school and Joseph was excited about reminding her just how many times he'd saved her now. He could just imagine the cute, exasperated look she got when she was attempting to argue back. Social media had erupted as Candice had predicted after their first scene together and fans were delirious about their onscreen and offscreen characters giving into their feelings. Joseph would have laughed if it wasn't so true._

 _The scene at the school went off without a hitch which was becoming the norm between them. Even Julie Plec had pulled him aside a few episodes ago and mentioned just how explosive the chemistry between them was. He wasn't going to argue given his ever growing feelings for his beautiful, blonde co-star._

 _"What's wrong?" She asked, approaching him at the lunch table._

 _"Excuse me?"_

 _"You haven't boasted about the fact you saved me yet again," she drawled. "I know you were thinking it, Morgan."_

 _"I was," he admitted. "But I'll admit, I was kind of distracted by a bad dose of homesickness." Joseph couldn't believe he was admitting it to her of all people._

 _"Missing the Queen and Prince Harry?"_

 _"I'll assume that Prince Harry reference was just for you, Accola," he joked. "While her Majesty certainly holds a dear place in my heart I was thinking of my family, if you must know."_

 _"It must be difficult to be this far from home." She murmured. "My family may be in Florida but at least the flight doesn't take that long."_

 _"And without the jet lag," he joked. "I guess I just miss my family and the food."_

 _"I was actually thinking of having a dinner party to celebrate the wrap of season three next week. I can't promise you England but hopefully a pretty good time at least?" Joseph knew declining was madness. He knew this was her way of trying to welcome him and spending time together off set was something he'd been craving for a while._

 _What Joseph wasn't expecting was the array of English delicacies on her dining room table that night and as he helped himself greedily to the Beef Wellington, he couldn't help but send her a smile of gratitude. The fact she'd thought of him was only making him like her that little bit more._

 _"Don't ever let my mother taste this," he said pointing to the Yorkshire pudding on his plate._

 _"Why" She squeaked, self consciously._

 _"She might not like the competition," he shared. "I can't believe you did all of this."_

 _"I know better than anyone else how difficult homesickness can be, Joseph." His heart almost stopped beating as she uttered his name for the first time since they'd met. "But I couldn't imagine having my family that far away so it was really the least I could do."_

 _"Well, thank you, love," he smiled. The fans seemed to think that was a Klaus term but Joseph had been the one to suggest it to the writers. He was starting to realise he only wanted to use it on one person though, acting or in real life. "You have no idea what this means." He noticed her blush slightly as he said it. If Zach hadn't interrupted their conversation right then who knows what she might have replied?_

 _ **September - 2012 - Covington, GA**_

 _"Now, you both know what you're supposed to do this episode?"_

 _"He's supposed to shamelessly chase me as usual?" Joseph sent her a sideways glance. Ever since her impromptu dinner in March, their relationship had elevated to an extremely flirty friendship. Not that he could recall when they'd ever really been friends. She delighted in teasing him but Joseph would be lying if he didn't delight in exactly the same thing._

 _"Last time I checked Caroline was the one who suggested a date?"_

 _"Yeah to a movie where I can put at least three seats between us," she quipped._

 _"Glad to see you two know your lines," the director drawled. "How about we get this show on the road?"_

 _"Happy to buy you a drink later, you know tell you all about being the bad guy," he whispered in her ear tauntingly. "Only the best Moet too. None of these cheap, alcohol props."_

 _"Easy tiger," she joked using British terminology he'd bestowed upon her in the make-up trailer earlier while moving away to her starting point in front of camera._

 _After the director called cut for the day, Joseph made his way towards the porch where the cast would relax between scenes. It was extremely peaceful overlooking the lake at the fictional Lockwood Mansion at the end of the day. The other actors were filming elsewhere and he found it quite relaxing sitting there and drinking in the Fall afternoon._

 _"It's days like this which make the job a little more bearable."_

 _"Oh come on, you love it, Accola," he teased. "In fact, I have a souvenir just for you." She cocked her left eyebrow curiously, he obviously had her attention as he placed it on the table between them. She picked it up and read it briefly, a sly smile tugging at her lips._

 _"I think you should keep this," she announced, placing it back on the table and rocking back in her chair. "I wouldn't want you to forget me or anything."_

 _"How could I with the mention of perspiration? You realise I could write a much better Miss Mystic Falls application? As much as I love Caroline, I don't think everything needs to rhyme."_

 _"Hey," she growled, slapping him from her chair. "We can't all come from the birthplace of William bloody Shakespeare."_

 _"First easy tiger and now the emphatic use of bloody as a makeshift middle name, I'll make a Brit of you yet, love."_

 _"We'll see, Morgan," she muttered. "So, apparently you promised me a really expensive drink." Joseph wasn't sure whether to mention it, he didn't want to come across too eager or anything. But the fact she brought it up was a good sign._

 _"Well, of course. It's the least I owe you after having to put up with me all day."_

 _"Not sure your thousands of twitter followers would agree, they seem extremely excited about you sharing so many scenes with 'you know who'."_

 _"I didn't realise you followed me on twitter, love?"_

 _"Call it professional courtesy," she shot back, her left eyebrow cocked lazily. "And you really didn't know?"_

 _"Fine, you got me. I've been following you since the beginning for exactly the same reason," he lied. "Dana?" Her face broke into a gorgeous smile as he recited her cheeky reply to one of his tweets._

 _One drink had led to more at Red Phone Booth whiskey bar in Atlanta. Joseph said the establishment's name was part of her British transition. He was trying to ignore just how gorgeous she looked as they talked across the bar and felt himself slowly losing all his inhibitions. He remembered brushing a stray lock of hair behind her ear and placing a chaste kiss on her cheek before escorting her to her accommodation. Who knew he had such impeccable manners? His mother would be proud even if he did have to take a cold shower when he returned to his hotel._

 _ **January 2013 - Atlanta, GA**_

 _"There's been two massacres. Pastor Young's farm is here, and the old Lockwood cellar, where you spitefully slaughtered 12 of your own hybrids, is here. According to the book, the expression triangle is equilateral, putting it here."_

 _"Somebody's been skipping their geometry classes. There are actually two places where the third massacre could be." He drew the extra lines on the map as she watched him curiously._

 _"Well, you didn't let me finish." They held each other's gaze because the scene called for it but Joseph knew it was the built up tension between the two co-stars who couldn't resist each other any longer. He could sense it in her eyes, her demeanour and the fact that her breathing had quickened slightly._

 _He could barely wait until they called cut and once they finally did he silently signalled her to his trailer with his eyes. They'd missed each other over the holidays, their acting reunion had more than conveyed that, and he couldn't wait to embrace her after all the time apart. Joseph couldn't quite recall whose clothes came off first but before he knew it the beautiful blonde was straddling him naked and he was sucking on her nipples hungrily._

 _She was moaning now given the pressure he was placing on her left nipple while his other hand found its way south to her wet centre. This was the moment he'd been waiting for and, given the whimper she emitted, so too Candice. He looked into her eyes silently asking for permission but her blue eyes were begging him to continue and before Joseph knew it they were one. It felt effortless as their bodies writhed together, their intermingling cries sounding out as she rode him to climax._

 _Joseph held her for a long time afterwards, he wasn't one to get attached to anyone but he couldn't let her go. He could feel her heart beating rapidly against his chest as they laid together and decided it was the single best sound he'd probably ever heard. His hand found its way through her golden waves as he placed butterfly kisses across her jaw and onto her collarbone._

 _"I'm usually more of a gentleman, I promise," he mumbled against her bare skin._

 _"Like you keep saying, Morgan." She joked. "I'd usually reprimand you but for once I'm not entirely annoyed by your behaviour. Well, a_ _s long as this stays just between us."_

 _And suddenly he snapped out of his dream, looks like they were back to professional reality. Joseph had made his fair share of escapes in the middle of the night and it seemed like Candice was giving him a free pass. But did he really want one?_

 _"Of course, we certainly can't risk this coming out." He didn't mean a word of it of course, but this was Hollywood afterall._


	3. Hate that I Love You

**Thanks again everyone : ) My make-up of the con panels are going to be different because that's just how I roll. My dream has always been Candice and the Originals (aka her family). Let me know what you guys think? Would love to know.**

 **Give Me Love**

 **Part 3: Hate that I Love You**

 _ **One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me...and your kiss won't make me weak.**_

 **June - 2019 - Somewhere over the Atlantic Ocean**

"You realise you're going to have to talk to me at some point," she drawled, forcibly removing Candice's earphones. "Watching the Notebook while blubbering like a baby is no excuse to ignore me, Forbes."

"You realise they die, right? Way to be insensitive, Holt." Claire just glared at her by way of response. "Oh no, did I give away the ending?"

"Deflection isn't a good look for you," she shot back, signalling to the flight attendant for a drink.

"Wow, did you even have to do any acting as Rebekah?" Candice scoffed. "Because you're doing an eerily accurate rendition of her right now."

"You're stuck with me on this plane for at least the next eight hours so you can't avoid me and, in true Rebekah fashion, any insults will be returned tenfold," she reminded her. "I caught up with Joseph three weeks ago in San Francisco and he was just as aloof and annoying as you're being."

"Surely I'm not as bad as his stubborn ass."

"You'd be surprised," she drawled, knowingly. "Why can't you two just get your bloody act together? It's obvious you both still love each other and are just staying apart as some weird punishment for the rest of us."

"Because it's all about you. Drama queen much?" Candice knew there was much more to their issues than her former blonde co-star and friend was alluding to and it wasn't quite as easy to remedy as she hoped.

"You do realise that Nate is rabid and I'm not sure we can trust just what he may say or do when provoked during the con."

Candice knew when she signed onto Bloody Night Con that she'd have her fair share of surprises and had almost backed out at the last minute realising just how many unresolved issues it would bring to the fore but after much convincing from her publicist and manager she'd stayed the course. But now sitting on this flight, Candice wasn't quite sure it was a very good idea given the violent churning in her stomach. She was trying to get over the guy not spend time in romantic European cities together. All she needed was to do the panels and never be alone with Joseph. Surely that would be easy enough, right?

"Why can't you boss around your 'brothers' and just leave me alone," she growled, using air quotes. "Anyway, Nate is always unpredictable. Remember that time he broke into song with Kat, it was like a dog whining in pain."

"Or the time he broke out into some weird dance mid-panel," Claire chuckled. "Life's never dull with him in the room."

"Exactly."

"He's not your only worry," she pushed. "The fans know you dated but given all the hiding out and avoiding joint media interviews and engagements they never had the chance to question you about it. The only thing they love more than Klaroline is Jodice."

"What is it with you and remembering all those ship names after all this time?"

"Blame the fans," she shot back. "And stop avoiding the point."

"Trust me, my publicist has already gone through this in fine detail," she offered. "We were together once upon a time and it was great but time has passed and we've moved on."

"Once upon a time? Sounds like the perfect fairytale," she coughed. "I know it's difficult but they are going to see right through you both, no matter how well you act."

Candice opened her mouth to object but realised she had absolutely nothing to say. Their fans were the most passionate and intuitive and would see through even the best actor and for the first time she was worried.

Really worried.

She really did hate Joseph Morgan for making her feel this insecure and overwhelmed. But why did she have to love the bastard at the same time? Her psychologist was no doubt going to reap the financial benefits to delve deeper into her psyche.

 _ **February - 2013 - New Orleans, LA**_

 _"I'm such a slut," she moaned, downing the last of her beer and placing the glass back on the table with a bang._

 _"I think you're being a little hard on yourself, Candice," Arielle offered. She'd flown into New Orleans that day to meet the rest of the cast before returning to Atlanta to film her scenes for the last two episodes of the fourth season. If there was something you could say about her character Lexi it was that she was heavily in demand. Given they were filming episodes with the veil open to the other side of course she would make an appearance._

 _"You were the one who called me that on the phone the other day," she shot back accusingly. "Shortly after congratulating me on bedding the on-set, English hottie as you so eloquently put it."_

 _"I meant it in an endearing and congratulatory way," she replied, albeit feebly. "Anyway, it's obvious he feels the same way."_

 _"Yeah he wants to have sex with me and that's about it," she muttered, thinking back to their last conversation. "I have no idea what came over me that day, I just..."_

 _"Couldn't keep your hands to yourself?" Kat offered, her brown eyes flickering to the guy in question who was standing with Steven, Zach and Michael watching the unfolding game with avid interest. Well they were, Candice was pretty certain Joseph wasn't quite sure exactly what was going on rules wise. His football was a little different to theirs._

 _"I wasn't the only one there," she growled. After they'd ripped each other's clothes off in her trailer and given into every animalistic desire that'd been building they'd decided to keep their indiscretion secret and gone their separate ways, never to speak about it again. If Candice was being honest it hurt. She wasn't sure what she was expecting after such a build up between them but that certainly wasn't it._

 _The sex was phenomenal, something Candice had never really doubted given their sexual tension onscreen but she'd be lying if she didn't want more. Although they'd promised never to tell anyone, Candice felt herself hurtling towards insanity if she didn't tell someone her secret. Kat had suggested she share her feelings with him but that wasn't her style, especially when he'd been so quick to leave her trailer that day. Arielle had suggested a repeat performance saying it would bring the awkwardness to the fore but she'd ignored both. Caroline Forbes might have been bold and fearless but Candice Accola certainly wasn't that brave._

 _With only three days between filming commitments, the cast of the Vampire Diaries had been given a break (albeit a publicity one) before returning to set in Atlanta and what better way to spend their time than at Superbowl XLVII in New Orleans? The guys had been ecstatic, unsurprisingly, but Candice a little worried to be so close with Joseph. It was bad enough they'd had to act so friendly the past few episodes (she still couldn't get the image of a shirtless Klaus out of her head from episode 18). She was just glad that the most recent episode had them working on two different sets. Joseph on the possible Originals spin off in New Orleans and she on TVD._

 _There was industry chatter that the Originals would be picked up by the CW and Candice wasn't quite sure whether she was happy he'd be filming further away in Atlanta than usual but given the awkwardness it was probably best._

 _"Ladies," Michael interrupted their conversation as he had a tendency to do accompanied by their other co-stars. "Would you care to make a wager on the game?" Candice rolled her eyes not surprised he was being so competitive. "Steven and I are backing the 49ers. Zach and Joseph for some crazy reason have their money on the Ravens."_

 _"Do you know exactly what you're betting on?" Candice asked without thinking, her gaze settling on Joseph. She was trying to ignore just how gorgeous he looked in those dark jeans and white shirt._

 _"Not really but I've always been partial to birds, including ravens."_

 _"You're basing your bet on the team mascot?"_

 _"Why not?" He prodded, now standing to her left and causing Candice to lose her composure a little from his damn aftershave that was infiltrating her nostrils._

 _"Well, I'm with Steven and Michael backing San Francisco," Kat replied. Although she was born in Switzerland she'd been raised in California so her choice wasn't surprising._

 _"I'm supporting the Ravens. Candice?" Arielle asked. She was born in Texas but raised in Florida, so the closest choice was Baltimore but for some reason she had no intention of agreeing with Joseph, especially given their situation. Yes, her immaturity had hit an all time low._

 _"My money is on the 49'ers," Candice replied nonchalantly. "I've never been much of a bird fan."_

 _"Let me guess, there was an incident with one when you were a child?" Joseph asked, Candice trying to ignore those familiar dimples and a slight smirk tugging at the corners of those kissable, crimson lips. And how in the world could he see right through her?_

 _Bastard._ _S_ _he'd never wanted to kill someone while simultaneously wanting to kiss him. Candice was certain she was turning into Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde._

 _"That's none of your business," Candice bristled. Of course there'd been an incident when she was younger. It involved a pelican that took a liking to her birthday cake at the zoo._

 _"Well," Arielle interrupted. "This should be interesting." Candice had a feeling she wasn't just talking about the game anymore._

 _The Baltimore Ravens won, holding on by four points in the end. Always competitive, Candice was kicking herself that she didn't go for her chosen side because of him. She'd chosen to ignore his triumphant and cocky grin and made her exit to the hotel as quickly as possible. The last thing she wanted was to deal with his English ego, especially after the last few weeks she'd had to endure._

 _ **April - 2013 - Atlanta GA**_

 _Candice was frustrated and not just in the sexual way either. Ever since they'd been together, he'd basically ignored her. The only time he did speak was during their scenes together or to throw out some sarcastic insult like at the Superbowl._

 _It had seemed so nice until things became awkward and they'd reverted back to their original discourse. Candice didn't want that, she wanted him. But it seemed as is Joseph wanted to forget what happened between them so she let it go. The fact he wanted to keep what happened between them secret spoke volumes and she had no option but to pretend like it never happened._

 _Coming onto set that day had been particularly difficult, knowing that this would be their last scene together for the foreseeable future given the Originals had been officially picked up by the CW and announced only the day before. She should have been ecstatic and was for the most part, Joseph had always dreamed of having his own show and things were finally falling into place. Well, all except for one significant part. Knowing exactly what their final scene entailed, Candice was certain it would do nothing to quell the burgeoning feelings she felt._

 _"And action..."_

 _"How'd you get here so fast?"_

 _"I was already on my way. I received your graduation announcement, very subtle. I'm assuming you're expecting cash?"_

 _"That, or a mini fridge."_

 _"Well, I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans, but I knew what your answer would be. So I opted for something you would accept." Joseph paused briefly before adding. "Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."_

 _"What?"_

 _"He's your first love, I intend to be your last," he murmured, holding her gaze. "However long it takes." He leaned forward his lips grazing her cheek before pulling back slowly. "Congratulations Caroline. Now, let's get out of here before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."_

 _As they walked away from the camera, his arm laced through hers, Candice couldn't help but feel sad that it was all coming to an end and she didn't just mean his stint on the Vampire Diaries._

 _It was now 4am and the show had finally wrapped. Even though it was late (or early as some may say), the cast and crew had gathered together on set to toast to another successful season. Candice had hovered around the drinks table for a while making small talk, watching Joseph chat away to Kat. She'd been so quick to write things off between them but knowing she wouldn't see him again for some time was weighing heavily._

 _She seized her opportunity when she saw him making his way towards the trailer alone. Candice couldn't leave it without telling him how she felt. She knocked gingerly on the door noticing his surprise as he let her inside._

 _"There's something I need to know and then I'll leave you alone for good," she stuttered, not expecting his crimson lips to find hers so quickly and pull her towards him. They attacked each other's mouths greedily, their clothes coming off in record time with all reason flying out the door, much like the first time they were together. Before Joseph could lay her on the couch she stopped, pulling back abruptly, her creamy skin tinged pink and breathing ragged._

 _"We can't do this."_

 _"You started it," he growled, unable to help himself._

 _"I know," she admitted sheepishly. "I just..."_

 _"I thought you hated me, love."_

 _"When you left so quickly that day, I assumed you didn't want this, that you didn't want me," she mumbled._

 _"You wanted to keep it a secret, I assumed you were ashamed of me and then when you all but ignored me..."_

 _"I didn't mean to, it was just so awkward," she conceded. "Especially having to act together knowing what had happened between us." Joseph found her jacket and hung it over her shoulders trying to protect what modesty she had left given their reunion._

 _"So, do you think maybe we could try this again?"_

 _"What are you suggesting?" She asked, pulling the jacket around her body securely._

 _"A date." They might have started things off on the wrong foot but she could tell in that moment that Joseph had every intention of rectifying the situation._

 _"I might be amenable to that, just let me check my diary, Morgan." Candice was hoping that her cheeks weren't as flushed as they felt but his smirk was telling her otherwise._


	4. Beneath Your Beautiful

**Give Me Love**

 **Part 4: Beneath Your Beautiful**

 **June 2019 - St Andrews, Scotland**

 ** _You've built your wall so high, that no one could climb it._**

"So, _Entertainment Weekly_ want a comment about the upcoming con and what you're looking forward to at the panel," his publicist chirped over the phone. Joseph was enjoying a two day stopover in Scotland before said con. He told everyone it was a chance to meet up with mates but in all honesty it was a chance to just catch his breath. He knew seeing Candice again was going to stir up some very familiar and difficult feelings so this rest was exactly what he needed.

Before he could respond his publicist interrupted. "Including your thoughts about Klaroline."

"That isn't what they said?"

"And you're actually surprised? It's exactly what they said," she chuckled sarcastically. "Let's ignore most of that question and just focus on that last part to save some time and money given the international telephone fees I'm paying right now."

"That I'm paying," he shot back knowingly. "I could be looking forward to..."

"Nate's sweaty gym socks? Give me a break, boss."

"Nate doesn't have..." Joseph trailed off. "Well, actually."

"What the hell are you saying about me, Jo,?" Said the sweaty sock owner in question, nudging him with his golf club.

"That's a putter not a nine iron," he scowled, pulling the right club from his bag and throwing it at his onscreen younger brother. Nate always thought golf was boring and today was no different obviously.

"Joseph?" She insisted through his cell.

"Always and Forever," Joseph offered distractedly, too focused on Nate and the residual feelings reverberating within. Most people would associate the line as a nod to his family in _the Originals_ but he knew exactly what he was doing. Hopefully Candice would know too given their history but hopefully no one else would. Joseph figured it would be skimmed over and the fandom hysteria following would die down.

Truth be told life hadn't been the same without Candice. He'd tried to move on but every time Joseph would imagine her creamy skin and expressive blue eyes he was back in his usual daze. He loved her, Joseph wouldn't just promise someone always and forever if he didn't mean it. He hoped that message he'd sent would make her believe that too.

He was currently spending some time in Scotland with his co-star and onscreen little brother Nate Buzolic, aka Kol. They'd bonded from the very beginning and even though he wasn't a regular on _the Originals_ , they always made an effort to get together wherever they were up until now.

"You look like you're at a funeral, not at one of the hottest clubs in Scotland," Nate observed, handing Joseph a much needed whiskey. They were currently drinking at an out of the way and darkened speakeasy later that night. "I thought you'd be decidedly more upbeat."

"I am."

"And you call yourself an actor?"

"Shut it," Joseph warned. "I'm just a little tired from all the press and social media excitement ahead of the con, I kind of figured I could be my usual, grumpy self in your presence tonight."

"At least you admit that you're grumpy," Nate teased, taking a sip of his drink. "This doesn't have anything to do with a blue eyed blonde about yea high?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Again, you call yourself an actor?" Joseph's dirty look didn't require any immediate response. "The one you apparently call always and forever."

"That was under duress and the fact you can't play golf to save yourself."

"It doesn't change the fact that you're going to be spending a lot more time together with your ex-girlfriend in the coming days."

"We are both professionals."

"Professionals who love each other but can't get their bloody act together. Seriously mate, it's been like two years and you are still not over her."

"It doesn't even matter anymore."

"Except that the last few years you've tried and failed to get over Candice and I'm not sure having to act so intimately together is not going to help that effort."

"I'm fairly certain she's moved past what we had," he uttered thinking about her rumoured relationship with some American guitarist from that band he'd since removed from his song library. "And so have I," he lied, knowing that text was far from moving on. He just didn't want anyone else to know given what they had was so promising at some point. After all history didn't mean everything, right? History meant nothing.

 _ **May - 2013 - CW Upfronts - New York, NY**_

 _Joseph couldn't believe how quickly things had accelerated between them over the past month. True to his word, he'd taken her on that date in Los Angeles, of all places, during their production break. In the past, he'd been anxious trying to impress her but he'd taken her to a small, Mexican cantina followed by salsa dancing at a rooftop bar in central LA. He blamed his lack of salsa experience on growing up in a stuffy, English household but the fact he'd done it for her meant so much and she was more than happy to show him a few moves in very close proximity. Candice told him she couldn't remember when she'd had that much fun._

 _They'd kept things strictly professional given how quickly they'd jumped into things all those months ago. The CW Upfronts were being held in New York later that week and Joseph was going to be front and centre advertising the Originals first season. Candice wasn't required that year and had told Joseph as much to their disappointment. But it didn't mean she didn't have any regrets herself._

 _They hadn't gone public with their romance yet and it was exactly the way Candice preferred things. Yes, she was famous but there were some things she liked to keep quiet for obvious reasons. She'd contacted Claire who played Joseph's sister Rebekah on screen about her plan and organised a key to sneak into his room. She was decidedly nervous, not quite sure why given they'd already slept together. For some reason this time meant so much more._

 _She heard him enter the room, a deep and relieved sigh sounding out from the man in question as he closed the door. She'd chosen her best La Perla, red lingerie in anticipation. "You sound like you need a good massage."_

 _He was speechless momentarily, his blue eyes hungrily devouring her curves in red, lacy lingerie. "I certainly wouldn't say no," he growled, picking her up and throwing her onto the king sized bed excited for what was to come._

 _ **November - 2013 - TVD 100th Episode Party - Atlanta, GA**_

 _The cameras were flashing madly as he walked the red carpet. Joseph would have preferred to have a certain, beautiful blonde on his arm but their relationship was a well kept secret. Joseph actually appreciated Candice's wish to keep things secret. She insisted it wasn't because she was ashamed, she just wanted to keep her private life private. He couldn't argue with that fact._

 _"So, do you think this 100th episode will deliver for the fans?" Joseph knew it would but he couldn't say that of course. He'd enjoyed their time against that tree just as much as he knew Klaus had._

 _"I think so," he offered slyly. "I couldn't expect anything less than from this amazing TVD team." His eyes averted to her blue ones momentarily, Joseph a little scared he might get lost in them. No one knew about their relationship and it was the way they liked it, especially a very shy Candice._

 _"You realise all the fans want is a reunion between their favourite star crossed couple?" All Joseph wanted was a reunion between the actors who played them right away but he knew he needed to play this down, otherwise Julie would certainly kill him._

 _"I suppose we'll have to wait and see, they are on different shows after all." Candice heard him, those blue eyes sending a message that they would definitely be hooking up tonight unbeknownst to reporters._

 _He'd been desperately waiting for Candice to come to his room. Joseph had found it was difficult to be apart from her than more than a few days. She was like a highly addictive drug and he was struggling in her absence. He pushed upon the door to his room, standing on the balcony with a glass of scotch awaiting her arrival. It was then he noticed her approaching from below, unfortunately he wasn't the only one as the waiting paparazzi seemed to envelop her. His glass fell and shattered and suddenly nothing else mattered but her safety._


End file.
